


Filthy Persuasion

by sadbabyosborn (arka_r)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Or not, Smut, i can't write smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/sadbabyosborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony needs to fly to German for business thing or Pepper will shred him with paper shredder. Loki disagrees.</p><p>Prompt from two anons at tumblr:<br/>1.) Frostiron; Can be post-Avengers; Tony wakes up early one morning to go into Stark Enterprises for some business he’s not interested in, while Loki tries to persuade him to stay. Bonus points if he does.<br/>2.) Frostiron; Coming undone.</p><p>mmkay that's self-explanatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filthy Persuasion

Tony liked to wake up with someone at his side, holding a warm body and watching the rise and fall of the person’s chest to rhythmically. He especially liked that another person he was with was Loki, liked the way he looked. The demigod was usually so pristine, so flawless, so majestic in layers of leather and gold—but here, in this bed, he looked so serene, so disheveled. His hair splayed like black pool over the stark white pillow and his white skin marred with red and purplish bite marks.

He liked it, because he was who could make the high and mighty demigod looked like this.

He snuggled into the warmth and breathed deep of smell of pinewood and bonfire and Antarctic. The smells were already ingrained into his brain, would always remember him to Loki. He’d always liked Loki’s smell, so unique and particular, certainly so not-cologne. He’d also liked the warmth and coldness of his body, so contradictory yet it didn’t feel wrong. He’d liked to rest his hand around his bony pelvis and nuzzle into his nape. It just felt so right, so fit.

But especially, he’d liked his biting remark.

“Next time we go to amusement park, Anthony, I will buy you a big, fluffy stuffed  _unicorn_ for you to cuddle with.”

Right. Who let the mofo watch  _Despicable Me_?

“I like you when you call me Anthony. It’s sexy.” Oh holy cow, he and his lame mouth.

“Go back to sleep,  _Stark_ ”, Loki snickered.

Silent again. While Tony tried to nuzzle into Loki’s nape, the demigod smothered a pillow into the billionaire’s face. It made Tony want to kiss the guy more, but Loki seemed to wrinkle his nose while writhing away in disgust. They were struggling a little bit more before they laid exhausted and hungry. However none wanted to get off the bed and grab a real breakfast. Loki tugged the blanket off Tony to cover himself. Tony just let him be. In his own suite, no one would see him naked, anyway (except JARVIS, but Tony had always okay with JARVIS).

If he told his former self that he, Tony Stark, had a mutual feeling of appreciating a villain’s sex appeal (though an ex-villain, note that), his former self would have laughed, thinking it would probably be thrilling and adrenaline-seeking, but that just that. It would be a crazy idea which passed his mind as a mere thought. But. Look at him now.

It was, of course, starting from the day Odin came over his steed—eight legged motherfucking horse, which gave Bruce near-aneurysm, but didn’t fortunately—and declared his son to serve in Midgard as a part of punishment (another parts included thread and needles to his lips and snake dripping poison or something like that—oh God they were so barbaric Tony swore). Like community service, though accurately it was more like ‘I’ll dump my misbehaved son into your care I don’t fucking care what you’ll do to him though but don’t kill him or my wife will put seven kinds of hell over your head’ kind. If you thought that might be humorous, to think that the motherfucker All-Father had one-eye like Fury and a stick of a spear which could shake the ground in what seemingly like 6 Richter scale or more earthquake so logically no one did ever deny his atrocious request. Even Fury.

Okay, it  _might_ be humorous.

But the point was, Loki repented his sins, and Tony, the biggest man-whore alive he was—still one, yep— did nothing to escape the man’s seduction under the influence of massive alcohols after a prank to outdrink both gods (Thor and Loki) went awry.

(Because, note this, even Loki was  _not_  a drinking champ back then at the land of viking gods in the sky, and something in Vodka did something funny to his frosty-smurf physiology.)

Here they were, more intimate than mere bedmates, but less romantic than true couple. A one-of-a-kind relationship.

“Wuttimeizzit.”

Loki lolled his head towards the laying-limp Tony, eyebrows raised up to his hairline. He was always cute like that, Tony’s sleep fogged brain supplied.

“What?” Loki grumbled.

“WUTTIMEIZZIT.”

“Stark, if you can’t speak coherently, you must—”

[ _Good morning, Sirs. Today is Monday, July 30th 2012. The time is currently showing 08:00 A.M. EST. The weather will be partially sunny in the afternoon and become partly cloudy with a chance of rain in the evening_ ] as if on cue, JARVIS flickered to alive and prattled.[ _Also I must inform you that you have 56 missed calls from Ms. Potts_.]

“Oh God”, Tony groaned. Right, it was Monday, wasn’t it? And Tony was lamenting over the fact how much percentage he didn’t want to leave his bed. Not when Loki’s body heat (and coolness?) so close with him.

About 89% he was sure he didn’t want to leave his bed.

The other 11% was because Pepper might claw him alive with his primly manicured fingers.

“I forgot.” Yep. Complicated choices. Damn.

“Of what?” Loki asked as he propped himself up and looked at Tony with mild curiosity.

“That I have a flight to Germany to follow sharply at 9 A.M.”, the billionaire replied and rolled off the bed like an overweight panda (a .gif image he’d seen last week, don’t ask), still wearing nothing more than his birthday regalia. He bent to pick the clothes that were haphazardly thrown all over the floor—sweatpants, tee, and Loki’s own clothes that consisted a lot of buckles and leathers. Loki followed his sluggish movement with a blanket covering his stature and a pout on his lips.

“You’re not leaving”, he chided.

“Well, Babe, I really don’t want to leave”, Tony replied while wearing his sweatpants. Loki pouted even more that he couldn’t see that tight ass.

“Then don’t leave!”

Tony laughed desperately. “And let Pepper will blow my ass to kingdom come?”

And that was it. That was the wrong spell. Loki had always disliked when Pepper’s name was brought up into whatever kind of their discussions; because a) Loki knew about Tony’s history with Pepper and b) Tony had always used his Pepper card especially when he wanted to be away from the demigod. Which was, okay, natural. And Loki had a damn jealousy issue. The billionaire stiffened visibly when Loki’s face went dark. A year and a half passed since Odin threw Loki into SHIELD’s custody, and Tony now remembered the demigod who leveled Manhattan in one sweep with clarity.

And, fuck, it made him oddly horny.

With ungodly speed, Loki strode towards Tony—damn, he swore he didn’t see his movement. He cupped Tony’s jaw with his bone-crushing grip and threw him back to the bed with too much ease. It took a few seconds before his tee and sweatpants were torn apart so much like thin paper. When Tony came to his senses, he was laying naked, with erection throbbing over his abdomen.

A pair of lips soon captured his own into a kiss with so much teeth. It was feral and ungentle, and—fuck—Tony would be lying if he said he didn’t like it when they do it hard and raw. He returned the kiss with the same eagerness, and as result, he was rewarded with a sharp tug on his hair. A high-pitched whimper escaped his throat for the pain.

It took two to tango. If Loki had intended it, Tony would as well play his own part.

“Ngh, Loki—” he breathed. Loki had already moved down and captured Tony’s weeping cock into his hand. “Ohh—sweet baby—I have an—” A sharp twist on his cock, followed by his own obscene moan. “—extraordinarily important meeting with German branch—”

“I thought you don’t need to—ah, what was your saying?—do the cheap bidding anymore”, Loki smirked as he teased the cock, and then the slit, and Tony’s rest of words lost into nothingness.

“Loki—ah— _please_ —”

“Please what, Anthony?” Loki’s purr practically sent so familiar heat and shiver down to his groin. And,  _Christ_ , the way he said his name—it was so sweet, so sweet it was venomous.

“I need—” Another twist. Then followed with a scratch over his slit. “—your mouth—wrap your mouth to my cock.”

“That—”, Loki leaned in and whispered sweet, sweet words into his ears. “—can be arranged, Anthony.”

—

Tony was like floating in cloud nine still, naked and wet, and still enjoying the aftermath of fucking his brain out, when Pepper overrode his security to enter into his suite, Loki cuddled at his side. His PA looked furious, if not ready to throw seven kinds of hell into his life.

“How was German branch?” he tried to smile, before adding. “Admit it, this isn’t the worst thing you caught me doing.”

Judging from Pepper’s expression, Tony bet it was.


End file.
